The Desire to Touch
by Outcast10
Summary: Neji and Tenten are just coming back from a mission but then Neji see's somthing he's not suppose to see, what happens when the desire to touch becomes too much. NejiTen Lemoniness....hehe X3


The Desire to Touch

Neji watched her train as the rising sun surrounded her with golden rays, making her almost glow.

Tenten was an amazing kunochi in Neji's opinion, her skills with weapons was only surpassed by her beauty, and despite that as far as he knew no man in Kohnoha harbored feelings for Tenten...that is besides himself.

It was true, since the academy days Neji had always liked Tenten, she wasn't annoying or loud but she wasn't quiet or shy, she seemed without flaw.

She was his best friend, they're was no one he spent more time with, and no one understood him better.

So why hadn't he told her? Two reasons, one he was afraid of what she'd say and what his family would think.

The Hyuga family were strict on who they were allowed to be with or marry, and since Tenten came from a hardly known or respected clan he feared that his clan would not accept her so with this, he decided to wait.

Neji was currently returning from a mission with her that they finished early, he was suppose to be asleep but he had woken up from his sleep in the tree he resided in by the sound of mental hitting the ground and the splash of them falling in the water.

Tenten had chosen to practice with her weapons beside the waterfall they had chosen to stay by and with the waterfall in the picture she looked like she belonged in a famous painting.

He wasn't spying on her, Neji wasn'tthe type of person to do such a thing, he had just woken up and started to watch her train.

He sighed and was about get up and make breakfast for the both of them, when Tenten started walking toward the waterfall, discarding her weapons on the ground.

She looked side to side to see if anyone was watching her.

Out of curiosity, he decided to watch her to see what she was doing that she needed to do in secrecy.

Then she did something that he wasn't expecting, she started to remove her cloths.

He immediately tensed up, and right way he was telling him 'This is wrong, you shouldn't be watching her, look away'.

But the young Hyuga couldn't, he was frozen where he sat and watched on instead.

Once all her clothing was removed she gently took down hair and stepped under the waterfall.

He was transfixed by her body, the way it curved and looked, as she rubbed away the dirt and sweat from it.

He had never seen anything more beautiful and he wanted her for himself.

He suddenly had a burning desire to touch her fair skin, to stroke her hair, to kiss her lips, to love her.

The desire was so much so that he was trembling, and had to hold himself back a mass amount of will power.

She ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair then threw her head back to let the water cascade onto her face.

It was too much, in a flash he embraced her into his arms immediately soaking himself under the waterfall.

"Uhuh! N-Neji!" she gasped clearly surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take it, you're driving me crazy. I have to tell you that I...love you." Neji whispered to her before he changed his mind about it.

Tenten was completely shocked, her oldest and only crush, the genius Neji Hyuga just told her that he loved her.

It had took her a couple of seconds to process what he had said before she got it.

She right away knew she had to respond quickly before he got the wrong message.

They had stood there for what seemed like forever.

Neji's heart sunk, her silence interpreted to him that she didn't return the feelings and he felt like a complete idoit.

He started to pull away and apologize, when she planted her lips onto his.

He kissed back right away, despite his surprise, and after about a minute they both parted for air.

"I've always loved you too, Neji." she said with a small blush across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I...I felt like someone like you deserved someone better then me." she said looking down.

Neji's eyes widened slightly before replying: "Tenten it's me that doesn't deserve you, I have and always will love you so don't ever forget that."

She smiled at him and nodded.

*Lemon starts now*

Despite he finally had gotten the confession off of his chest he still had the desire to touch.

He rapped his arms around her bare waist as she complied by doing the same to his neck.

He started kissing her again, running his tongue along to lower part of her lip asking for an entrance, which being the strong willed kunochi she was, denied it.

He smirked; a challenge was just what he wanted.

He bit down a little to see if she'd give, but she held firm, so he decided to go for a vulnerable spot and gently squeezed her butt.

She gasped at the sudden touch, and as she did Neji entered her mouth.

His tongue reached every corner of her he could reach, before he came back to rub her own tongue.

He ran his hands through her already wet hair, tangling his fingers into the locks.  
While Neji silently celebrated his small victory, Tenten pushed off his traditional robe top and was rubbing his well toned chest, memorizing every cure and indentation.

Neji decided that maybe under the waterfall might not be the best place to attempt this, so he picked Tenten up and laid her down in the soft grass near where they'd camped.

His kiss trailed down to her neck, where he began to suck under her jaw.

She let out a small moan as he began to shortly after, nip at her apparent spot.

His hand wandered down to her right breast and started to rub her nipple in circular motions, almost like he was trying to remove a stain with his thumb.

Tenten moaned a little louder and started to arch her back slightly.

He pushed her down and his mouth left his spot to go down to the other one.

He slowly rolled his tongue across the other nipple, then began to suck on it making it hard.

This was really torturing Tenten, she delicately ran her fingers though his hair, pushed his head down more, letting him know not to stop.

He eventually did stop and started tracing his hand down her stomach and to her core but she stopped him.

He looked at her, questioningly, she smirked before saying: "If been naked here from the start, and you still have cloth on, this is going to change."

She switched positions with him and pulled off his pants, to reveal a huge bulge inside his black boxers, her cheeks turned slightly red as she carefully removed his boxers.

She took him into her hands and began to rub with both her hands receiving small grunts and moans from him.

She then lowered herself and started to suck on the head lightly.

"Q-Quit teasing T-Tenten." he grunted.

She smirked once again, she was getting to him, but decided to comply and put as much as she could of him into her mouth.

She bobbled her headback and forth in a fast motion, he started pulsating growing even larger.

She started going even faster, and he started moan faster as well, until he came into her mouth, she gulped it down despite its strange taste.

She looked up at him with a false innocent look.

"Hmph." he grunted flipping her back over.

He entered two fingers into her, she gasped softly, as he moved back and forth slightly.

"Neji...ah...don't...stop...ah" she groaned.

After a while,he did removed the fingers, making her disappointed and missing their presents, she almost jumped when she felt his tongue run up her clit.

He plunged his tongue into her making her moan and arch her back high above the ground.

He trusted in and out faster and faster, her breath came in short breaths until she gasped sharply and her juices ejected out of her into his mouth, which he drank up swiftly.

Neji now positioned himself over her, and looked into her eyes, silently asking her, she nodded, and he tenderly entered her.

She winced gritted her teeth holding in the pain, he kissed her once more to let her know it was okay.

"Okay go." she said.

He slowly moved back and forth before speeding up, he smirked slightly as she started moving along with him, their bodies fitting together like God had made them just for each other.

"Go..ah..faster!!" she cried yearning for speed.

He nodded and began crashing into her as hard as he could.

He was reaching his climax and she was too, the coiled up feeling they both had was about to explode.

He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into her.

He grunted loudly and she screamed, they both came for the second time, at the same time, and his seeds mixed with her hot liquid spilling slightly out of them and onto them.

Neji collapsed onto her, resting his head between her breasts, before gingerly pulling out of her.

They laid there for awhile, then Neji pulled her up to lay on top of him.

"I love, Tenten." he whispered roughly  
"I love you too, Neji." she whispered sleepily back.

Then the two closed their eyes and fell silently asleep.


End file.
